


A Cold Winter's Night

by PsychVamp



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night alone leads to some feelings being revealed, assuming no one freezes first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!!! Hope you like your gift!! Think of this as taking place post season two if Clarke had never left to go off on her own. Love - Your Secret Santa

Bellamy had never felt more like an idiot then he did as he hulled himself out of the pond he had been stupid enough to fall into, he had gone right through the thin ice. Luckily the pond wasn’t that deep and Clarke had carefully helped him out, making sure she didn’t fall in the process of course. His whole body started shivering almost instantly as winter had hit full force a week earlier, coating in the ground in a half foot of snow and freezing over most of the water sources. That snow was the very reason he had fallen into the pond in the first place, he hadn’t been paying enough attention and he slipped right in.

“We need to get you warmed up before hypothermia sets in, which won’t take long with the temperature this low.” Clarke said as he leaned against her.

Bellamy had never felt so cold in his life and could do nothing but grunt in approval as he tried to stall the shivering.

“Come on, the dropship isn’t that far.” Clarke replied and started to lead him away.

Bellamy was sure he was just going to die from this, he had survived Grounders and Mountain Men, but a pond was going to kill him. He swallowed thickly, “Clarke, we should stop, I am so tired.”

“No!” Clarke yelled through her gritted teeth and increased their pace, “We are not stopping so you can slip into a coma and die.”

“Funny how you knew that was what I was thinking.” He mumbled between the body wracking shivers.

“I can see it, we are almost there.” She informed him.

“Won’t be much warmer than it is out here.” He replied, trying to keep walking but he was so tired and the thick snow wasn’t helping.

Clarke shifted her shoulders, they were cramping in protest to Bellamy’s extra weight, “It will be once we shut the doors and get you out of those soaked clothes.”

“Always knew you wanted to see me naked Princess.” He joked before he stumbled and sent them both falling into the snow.

Clarke huffed as she got back to her feet and she pulled him back up, “See what teasing gets you in a time like this.” Her mind did note that the was the first time he called her Princess in a long time but there were more pressing things at hand.

They passed the rest of the distance in relative silence, only their heavy breathing audible in the frozen forest. Bellamy managed to overcome his fatigue enough to help her haul him up the ramp and into the ship. Clarke dropped him, and their bags, in a pile at the back on the ship before she quickly went up the upper level.

Bellamy was almost asleep when she returned, a lantern in her hand. He wanted to ask why it was here but his throat felt dry and useless. She lit it and placed it near him before running over to the entrance and raising the ramp.

The next thing he remembered was the warm of her hands on his face and her muffled voice, “You can’t fall asleep, you have to stay awake.”

“I am just so tired.” He croaked out before slumping against the wall fully again, his brain was a fuzzy mess.

He felt a slight sting to his face and his eyes popped open and before he could say anything she said, “Bellamy Blake! You will do as I say and not go to sleep. Now take off your clothes and let me wrap you up in this blanket.”

Her anger spurred him to action, though that action was actually slow and fumbled, “I can’t feel my fingers.”

Her hands replaced his and undid the zipper of his jacket and he helped her pulled it over his shoulders and down his arm. Next went his two layers of shirts, then his shoes, socks and pants. He could see that she was wondering whether or not to remove his boxers, they were soaked through as well. He made the decision for them and took them off, at least as far as he could on his own. He closed his eyes in exhaustion and leaned against the wall again, only this time the cold metal made him shiver even more. He felt his boxers go down the rest of his legs and then there was something new covering him.

Clarke was in the process of removing  a second blanket from her pack, already having laid his over him. Lucky for them both the bags carrying their supplies was practically waterproof and the bright orange blanket was dry. She stood in front of him, “Lean forward so I can drape this over your shoulders.”

He shook his head, “You need a blanket too.”

“Not as much as you do. Lean forward.” She commanded, and he knew better than to deny that tone and did as she said.

He sighed as the blankets started to warm him but he still felt cold.

“Cross your arms over your chest and then bring your knees up. We need to try and warm your core.” She ordered and adjusted the blankets as he did so, making sure he stayed well cocooned. She nodded her head after a few minutes, “Stay like that. I am going to get our food.”

Bellamy nodded and closed his eyes, letting the warm slowly start to fill his body, the last thing he heard before drifting away was, “Don’t you dare fall asleep.”

* * *

 

He woke up with a jolt and looked around him wildly before they landed on the angry blonde sitting in front of him.

“You fell asleep.” Her voice accused before she handed him a metal cup, “Drink this.”

He carefully unwrapped his hand from his blankets and immediately began to shiver again. He noticed this seemed to please Clarke but he didn’t say anything as he drank the heated water. Once the cup was gone, he instantly felt his better as it warmed his body from the inside, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She replied and set the cup aside, “The shivering is a good thing, means your body temperature didn’t get too low. I think you’re going to be okay.”

“I never doubted your ability to keep me alive.” He said with his signature smirk, and it dropped as he looked around their former home, “Are we staying here until morning?”

“Your clothes are still soaked and it will be dark soon. I think that would be best.” Clarke agreed and handed him some of the jerky from this rations, “We have enough supplies, we will be fine.”

“Your mother and Octavia are going to freak.” He commented but he wasn’t going to argue, he didn’t want to put his wet clothes back on and do the hike to Camp Jaha in the dark.

“They know we can take care of ourselves.” Clarke responded, “Hopefully they won’t risk sending out anyone to look for us.”

Bellamy nodded his head in agreement. They ate the rest of the meal in silence but it was a comfortable one that they were both well used to by now. It had been hard after what had happened at Mount Weather but they had gotten through it together and with the help of their friends and that was all that mattered.

Clarke let out a yawn followed by a shiver of her own.

“You should take one of these blankets and get some sleep.” Bellamy said and tried to removed the cloth from  his shoulders but she stopped him.

“No, you could slip back into hypothermia. I will be fine.” She insisted and tugged her jacket closer.

He sighed and instead said, “Come here.”

She looked at him with confusion and didn’t move.

“If you are insisting I need two blankets, fine. But they are large enough to share, so lean your back against my chest and we can lay the blanket over the top of you. I am sure your warmth will do me better than the blanket anyway.” He reasoned, and watched as the logic of his statement won her over.

She took off her jacket and then took the top blanket off of him, careful not to look anywhere belong his shoulders. She kept out in front of her before slowly leaning back and resting her head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her to him and then she laid the blanket over her legs and rested it on her chest.

“Goodnight Clarke.” Bellamy whispered into her ear.

“Goodnight Bellamy.” She replied and she soon fell into the most peaceful sleep she had had in months.

* * *

 

Clarke woke up with a chill, the blanket had slipped off her shoulders and was bunched in her lap. She could feel the steady rise and fall of Bellamy’s chest against her back, she smiled while she pulled the blanket back up. His arms tightened around her and he mumbled, “Is it morning already?”

“I don’t think so. I was just cold, sorry I woke you.” She replied and leaned her head back against his shoulder.

“It is alright.” He said and shift his hands, one graced along the underside of her breast and she flinched, his hand immediately lowered back to her stomach, “Sorry.”

“Not a problem, I know it was just an accident.” She told him and heard him let out a low chuckled, “What?”

“Just go back to sleep.” He responded instead of telling of her.

“No, now I want to know what you found so funny about accidentally touching my breast.” She said and tried to turned around to look at him but he kept a firm grip on her, preventing her from doing so.

“You really don’t, we should try and get some more sleep.” He attempted to deflect again.

“Tell me now or I will harass you until the end of time.” She told him, and started to tickle the inside of one of his wrists.

“Okay, okay, I surrender.” He replied as he tried to squirm away but her body had his pinned against the wall. He sighed and said, “I was just thinking about how nice of an accident it was, you have very nice breasts but I am sure you are already well aware of this fact.”

“I was, but all girls like to have a complement every now and then.” She told him, trying to keep the mood light while her thoughts were now wondering how often he thought about her breasts.

“Well in that case, you have a nice ass too.” He informed her before letting out a low chuckle.

“And when have you had the occasion to notice this?” She asked, gently probing to try and see where his mind was at.

“Everyday Princess, everyday.” He answered her, his voice lower than it was before.

Clarke shifted a bit nervously, they were heading toward some dangerous territory, “Maybe we should go back to sleep. We need to head back home tomorrow.”

“Sure thing Clarke.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

She didn’t say anything in response, just laid against him and waited for his breathing to even out, but he seemed to be just as awake as she was still. She leaned forward and this time he let her move away from him, but she only moved enough to turn to look at him.

His eyes were still closed when he said, “I can hear you thinking, just let it out.”

Clarke leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. His eyes opened in surprise but he didn’t push her away, instead his hands came up and he brought her closer. The kiss was slow, neither felt a need to rush what was happening between them and neither did anything to move past simply kissing.

Clarke pulled away when she decided she was getting enough air between the kisses and smiled at him.

Bellamy responded in kind and said, “Don’t you apologize.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Clarke replied before moving back into their previous positions with her back leaning against his chest.

“Good because I plan on us doing that again.” He told her and his arms wrapped around her.

“I was hoping that would be your answer.” She said and it wasn’t long before they were both fast asleep, safe and warm with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't wait to know what you think of it!!!


End file.
